The Auradon Boys
by Ohem1357
Summary: Ben has stubled upon a Bracelet owned by jafar not knowing that the only way to remove it is by having some “bro” time with Jafar’s son Jay


"Okay ... Jane said the enchanted condoms were in the forbidden drawer ..."

Ben Florian should have known better. He was, after-all, the now-reigning monarch of Auradon, and King of all its citizens. But even Kings had urges (as history could show) and Ben was, after-all, only 16 years-old. Teenagers had urges too. I'm just grabbing protection ... that happens to magically feel like nothing is there ... to have healthy, consensual sexual intercourse with my long-term girlfriend, Ben nervously told himself to alleviate the guilt of stealing from the Fairy Godmother, with the aid of her daughter no less!

"I can't wait ... It's gonna feel awesome!" The King quietly cheered at the thought of having sex with Mal using condoms that literally (and magically) felt like nothing was there. Jane had accidentally confessed to using them with Carlos back when they were still together. She had been so embarrassed she offered Ben anything he wanted in exchange for his silence. Although it was dishonorable, Ben's young and naive curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know where the condoms were being kept.

"I think we have a winner!" Ben said with excitement as his hand reached to the furthest corner of the drawer and brushed over something thin, firm, and circular. He quickly grabbed hold of the mystery object, I can't believe I found them! ... Mal is in for a treat tonight, Ben could feel his cock chubbing up whilst imagining the feeling of fucking his girlfriend raw. Bound by his honor as a King, he always followed the rules, and he knew his parents would want him to practice safe-sex. Mal seemed okay with it, although Ben couldn't shake the feeling his girlfriend had had better back on the Isle.

"Wait, these aren't condoms?" Ben gazed in confusion as he instead pulled out what looked to be a golden bracelet of some kind; thin in width yet heavy, the King mentally noted. Oh crap, enchanted jewelry. Never good. Ben's prediction proved true as the bracelet seemed to come alive, forcing itself onto the King's wrist. "Ah! No!" he yelled as the bracelet seemed to tighten its grip on Ben's wrist every time he reached for it. "This cannot be happening!" The bracelet gleamed gold and triumphant in the sunlight, almost mockingly; and that's when Ben saw it.

"A snake!" The King exclaimed, referring to the motif that appeared along the bracelet's golden surface. An Arabian-styled snake biting its tail. This belonged to Jafar...

Ben rushed to find Jay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos De Vil and his best-friend (and fellow VK) Jay, son of Jafar, took a few more paces before coming to a halt.

"Are you sure the note said to meet here?" Carlos asked as he gazed back and forth the empty school hallway. "Classes ended like an hour ago. You'd think this guy would be in a rush if his situation was as urgent as his note said."

"It said he'd be late. I'd stick around if only to find out what's up with all the secret note-passing and checkpoint meetings." Jay was growing impatient; leaning against a locker with his arms crossed.

"Maybe you've got an admirer." Carlos raised his eyebrows, teasing his friend. Who could blame them with arms like those? Woof, Carlos thought to himself as he checked out Jay's large, tan biceps. He's been working out.

"Blegh, I hope not. I'm sticking to my "No-Relationships" policy these days."

"Right. Sorry again about Lonnie, I mean, how could you have known she was into chicks?" Carlos shrugged.

"I'm not. I'm glad she found herself. Besides, Lonnie seems like she's enjoying herself." Jay said with a chuckle,

"Yeah, the entire female student-body is enjoying her too" Carlos laughed, enticing more laughter out of his friend. "Hey, if it makes you feel better - she's probably not even Mulan's daughter."

"And what exactly makes you think that?"

"Uh, Fa Mulan and Li Shang named their daughter, Lonnie? Does Fa Lonnie or Li Lonnie sound right to you?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah? Isn't Lelani a Hawaiian name?"

"Ugh." Carlos put a palm to his face.

"Jay!" came a shout from the end of the hallway. Ben came striding down "...Oh, you uh, brought Carlos." the King's tone turned serious.

"Is that a problem?" Jay questioned; raising an eyebrow.

"My note specifically said just y-

-your note!? So we're meeting you? Dude, we all have cellphones." Carlos interrupted with this sudden revelation, earning a look of guilt from Ben.

"I ... I thought this might better be discussed in person." Ben said sheepishly.

"So Carlos can stay?" Jay asked.

"I guess so ... just promise to keep it a secret." Ben said, turning to the blond boy.

"What's with all the secrecy, man? You're starting to freak me out." Carlos replied.

"Dude ... if you cheated on Mal, I swear I'll-

-THIS. This belonged to your father!" Ben cut-in, unveiling his arm and the cursed bracelet that adorned it. "I got it from ... somewhere I shouldn't have, and now it won't come off. I was hoping you'd be able to help. Please, Jay." Ben all but begged with absolute sincerity.

"Oh, wow. Yeeeeeup, that's definitely my dad's. Never thought I'd see that thing again." Jay said as he observed the artifact with concern before shifting his gaze to Ben. "How long ago did you put this on?"

"Yesterday?"

"Be more specific!" Jay barked, surprising the other two.

"Uh-okay. Well..." Ben pulled out his phone and checked the time. 4:20 pm "Around 6:00 o'clock? pm?"

"You're absolutely sure?" Jay asked as he began pacing back and forth, clearly deep in thought.

"Yes." Ben said more confidently as he recalled the time. "Just before sunset."

"Okay, good." Jay paused, crossing his muscular arms (which Carlos had been keeping an extra close eye on) "In that case, I have good news, and bad news."

"What's the good news!?" Ben asked.

"You're gonna die."

"WHAT!? Jay, how on earth is that good news!?" the King began panicking.

"Because the only thing that can save you, is to have sex ... with my dad ..." Jay revealed, a shiver of disgust running up his spine.

"W-WHAT!?" Ben's jaw dropped as his green eyes went wide as saucers. The young King took a moment to collect himself, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. "Mom, Dad ... forgive me but, WHAT THE FUCK, JAY!" Ben yelled in a panic. "What the fuck is this thing!? And what kind of sick, perverted shit is that!"

"Whoa, he finally lets loose!" Carlos said with amusement at Ben's un-gentlemanly behavior. "First you're dating one of us, now you're talking like one of us! About time you took that stick out of your ass."

"...I learned it from Mal." Ben blushed as he realized the extent of his outburst. Before he could apologize, Jay had already decided to get in his face.

"Look, your highness, I really don't think you're in a position to judge anyone's father." Jay reminded him, furrowing his brow, "My old man was a sick bastard, okay? I know that. And he really wanted to fuck princess Jasmine, so he-

"Urp!" Ben gagged, cutting off the roguish boy. Getting an eye-roll in response.

"...long story short, the Fairy Godmother deemed that bracelet an, abomination against humanity, and confiscated it." Jay recalled. "Which means you shouldn't even have it, your highness." The tall rogue glared at the young king, obviously offended.

Oh, way to go, Ben. Now you hurt his feelings, Ben had never felt so small and ashamed as Jay had made him feel in that moment. "I... you're right, Jay." Ben was so embarrassed, he felt his face redden "That was ... dishonorable of me. I'm sorry. Really." Jay looked the King up and down, his face still wearing a stern, yet curious expression. Finally, the rogue let out a large sigh and dropped his arms.

"It's cool, man ... nothing I haven't heard from royals before." Jay gave a small smile, reassuring Ben, "and I suppose I'd be pretty pissed off too if your father indirectly cursed me."

"You'd look horrible with a tail, all covered in fur." Carlos laughed. Though in truth he was enjoying the mental image of Jay all done up like a werewolf. His beautiful tan and toned body covered in hair ... yum.

"No kidding, my dad says it wasn't pretty. But seriously, thank you, Jay." Ben gave a polite bow, to which Jay responded with a fist-bump.

"Sooooo guys, as much as I'm digging this inter-affiliation love and magical friendship stuff, are we forgetting Ben has like, less than an hour to live?" Carlos pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, fuck!" Ben swore, quickly covering his mouth and looking at the other two boys as if he'd just punched a baby. Earning an eruption of laughter from both.

"Ben, chill. It's just us." Carlos pointed out. "You're dating like, the Queen of the VKs, a little swearing is expected."

"But seriously, put that thing away," Jay instructed, hiding Ben's cursed arm while scoping out both ends of the hallway, "I have a solution, but I think we should move this conversation somewhere more private." The rogue said in a more hushed voice. "In here." Jay instructed as he all but dragged Ben and Carlos into the nearest restroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three teenage boys hurried into the men's restroom. It was well after-hours and all the staff students had left classes behind them, not even the janitor would be coming here at this time. Privacy, just as Jay intended.

"Okay you can stop trying to rip my arm outta my socket now, Jay." Ben said as the rogue released his grip on the two.

"Sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes." Jay chuckled as he scratched his head.

I certainly don't, Carlos thought to himself as he checked out his best-friend's toned, tall body.

"Uh, Jay? What are you doing?" Ben watched as Jay opened and examined each stall, one-by-one.

"Yeah, dude. I'm pretty sure no ones secretly hiding in one of the toilets, and again, not to be a downer, but Ben is about to die. Literally." Carlos reminded his best-friend.

"I'm being careful. Don't forget that's a villain's possession on Ben's wrist." Jay said as he closed the last stall and turned his attention to Carlos, "This school wanted to burn us at the stake when we first got here, literally. Now they finally trust and accept us. BUT, who do you think they'll blame when they discover the reigning king was cursed and assassinated by an object belonging to Jafar?"

"...oh shit." Carlos turned as pale as his hair.

"Exactly." Jay responded as his best-friend finally understood the weight of the situation.

"They won't just blame you, they'll blame all of us. They'll think this is what we've been planning all along." Carlos said nervously, "Everything we worked for ... you, me, Mal, and Evie. It'll all have been for nothing..." the blond boy said sadly.

"No. I would never allow-

-you allowed yourself to be consumed by your curiosity, and you've put us all at risk because of it." Carlos said brashly, "No offense, your highness, but what good is the word of a dead man?"

Ben gulped as he scrambled for words. "I think it's time you told us what you know about the bracelet," the King said, turning to Jay.

"You first. If the Fairy Godmother confiscated that thing, why do you have it?" Carlos demanded, still slightly furious. Ben could feel himself turning red.

"On second thought, that's not even a question." Jay tuned in, agreeing with his best-friend. "You're gonna answer us. Now." The rogue threatened as he cracked his knuckles.

"O-Okay, okay! Just ... don't tell anyone. This whole thing is embarrassing as it is."

"Poor unfortunate soul." Carlos teased. "Our lives are in danger and he's embarrassed." the blond snickered.

"Condoms, okay!?" Ben blurted out.

"... uh ... what?"

"CONDOMS. I was-ugh... Jane told me about the enchanted condoms you guys used back when you were dating. The ones that feel like nothing is there. In exchange for keeping quiet, I asked her where I could find some for- ... for me ... and Mal. Ben explained.

"Um ... wow, Ben. I see Mal's rubbing off on you." Jay said. For a few brief seconds of silence that felt like a decade, both VKs stood with disbelief clear on their faces.

"Dude ... I made those up." Carlos confessed. Ben's jaw dropped once more. "There were no condoms, I just made them up so Jane would agree to have sex," Carlos shrugged, "the only reason it felt like nothing was there, was because there really wasn't anything there." Ben stood in silence, processing all the information he'd just been told, and all the emotions that came with it...

"You little bastard!" Ben angrily shouted at Carlos. "This is your fault!"

"Me!? I'm sorry was it me who went rummaging through Fairy Godmother's panties like some pervert looking for condoms ... or was that you? your PERVINESS." The blond retorted; that last bit stung Ben like an arrow to the knee.

Oh, shit, Carlos. He's got his mother's mouth, that's for sure. "Hey! Enough!" Jay intervened, putting himself between his fellow VK and the King. "ENOUGH about blame, or who did what. Can we just agree that we ALL fucked up and deal with it? You two can pull each other's hair once this is over with."

"Assuming I live that long..." Ben said ominously as he stared at the time displayed on his phone, 5:00 "I've got an hour left, Jay. If you have an answer for this damned thing, I'll hear it."

"Oh, shit, okay. Well for starters, the bracelet is called Widow's Wail."

"Dude, that would make an awesome name for a sword. Maybe we'll give one to Mal tomorrow..." Carlos said, mocking Ben of his fate, earning the king's glare in return.

"Stop it, Carlos." Jay pointed to his friend who quickly got the message and backed off, "My dad crafted it so that whoever wears it would be enslaved to his will. The only way to get rid of it would be to have sex with him ... or else, the bracelet sucks the life out of you."

"Wow, and I thought Lady Tremaine was despicable..." Ben took a deep breath and gazed out the single bathroom window. "Fine. If we hurry we can get to the island and find your dad-

-dude, GROSS." Jay interrupted, disgusted by the very thought.

"I don't have a choice, Jay! As King of Auradon, and as its future; I cannot and will not die."

"Slow down there drama king, I wasn't finished." this was the only part Jay had been stalling, "my old man used blood magic to enchant that bracelet. Which means, you don't have to have sex with Jafar specifically ... juuuust ... someone of his blood." Jay revealed, sheepishly scratching his head and looking down at the tiled floor.

"But Jafar only had one child! You, Jay!" Ben stated, confused.

"I know." the rogue replied with all seriousness; his dark eyes meeting Ben's green.

Once more, the bathroom fell silent. This time seemed longer than the last.

"...OH SHIT!" Carlos blurted out with gleeful surprise, realizing before Ben what his best friend was implying. "Don't you get it!?" The blond's mood had shifted dramatically as the biggest, most amused smile adorned his cherubic face. "YOU NEED TO HAVE SEX WITH JAY OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE!" Carlos could not contain his laughter as it echoed through the bathroom, and possibly further.

"Dude, keep it down!" Jay put his hand over Carlos' mouth to quiet him. The blond continued to laugh, muffled. In truth he was kind of enjoying being man-handled by the Arabian stud.

"I'll do it." Ben stated firmly with closed eyes, unable to face Jay, Carlos, or the world around him. His selfishness and naivety had caused this, and now he had to pay the price.

"What!?" both VKs said in unison, Jay releasing his grip on Carlos.

"I told you before, I refuse to die and I'm running out of time." Ben said, finding his courage at last.

"Uh ... I mean ... if you're uh-...sure?" Jay shrugged as he reached for his zipper.

"Wait! I ... I have a few requests." Ben stopped.

"Didn't you literally just say you're running out of time?" Carlos pointed out.

"My first is the most important ... I beg the both of you, as King of Auradon, please, after this is finished - don't ever speak of this incident again. To anyone. Especially Mal." Ben almost looked sad. Technically he was about to cheat on her. "It breaks my heart, but I can't die on her. Not now!"

"Dude, of course not. You have my word. Do you think either Mal or Evie would let me live this down if they found out? If anything Mal owes me for saving her boyfriend's life." Jay joked. Although the word of a former-thief wasn't much, it was all he had.

"Hold it. If we agree to that, then in return you need to swear to us that once this is done, you're destroying that bracelet." Carlos demanded.

"Deal."

"AND, should anyone ever ask, we had nothing to do with it in any way, shape, or form. Otherwise this Dalmatian might go barking about a certain king..." the blond was determined to ensure the safety of him and his fellow VKs.

"That sounds like a fair trade. A secret for a secret. You have my word as King."

And for yet another time, the entire bathroom fell silent. This one was slightly noisy however with the sound of Ben's nervous heart pounding against his chest at light-speed, the sound of Carlos scratching his head in awkward anticipation, and the microscopic sound of the fabric in Jay's pants tightening at the thought of fucking the king.

Ben cleared his throat, "So, uh, Jay ... have you ever ... done, uh, you know like-er ..." the King had no idea how to even initiate this.

"Wow, Mal was right, you are smart." Carlos joked. "I think what he's trying to say is: have you ever fucked a boy before, Jay?

"Ah! No!-or well, yes but-

-yeah, tons of times." Jay answered, cutting Ben off.

"Oh ... you have?" Ben was taken aback. Jay was like the manliest man he knew, and somewhat of a bad-boy by reputation. Who would have thought?

"Yeah. It's not as big a deal on the island like it is here. I mean we're all a bunch of hormone-crazed teenagers trapped like factory-chicken, it's not like there's many options."

"Gods..." Ben was ashamed at how privileged he actually was. One day I'll mend this so no one ever has to suffer it again,

"Those were good times." Carlos butt-in, "remember that story I told you about Harry?"

"When he tried to use the hook!?" Jay remembered. The two VKs laughed at the shared memory.

Wait, so they actually enjoy it? "Hold on," Ben cut-in, "doesn't it hurt having sex with a guy?" the King felt so naive asking such questions. Growing up, schools barely mentioned anything about sexual interaction, everything Ben knew, he knew from books, stories, his fellow student body, and now Mal. (He didn't know what a blowjob was until they started dating.)

"Well, sure if it's your first time. But if the guy is big enough, he'll hit your prostate in no time. And from there it's orgasm city." Carlos instructed. Is he for real?

P-Prostate...? Hit it with what!?" Ben could faintly recall hearing the word "prostate" back in health class.

"Uh, yeah? You know? Your g-spot?" No way, Ben can't actually be this naive. "He'd obviously be hitting it with his dick." Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"With his- oh, ...wow. And the prostate is ... where exactly?"

"So, I'm going to assume you've never messed around with another guy before, right?" Carlos was stating the obvious.

"Well, no. I mean I did see Chad's penis in the locker room once and didn't look away but-

-SEX, Ben. I'm talking about SEEEEEX." Carlos emphasized. Holy shit he's practically a virgin.

...no. Never." Ben sighed. "Look guys, my, uh, sexual life hasn't been as exciting as yours. If we're being honest, I've only ever fingered Audrey, and I lost my virginity to Mal.

"Okay, so you've had sex before, at least. Leave it to Mal. Jay mentally joked. "Well it's pretty much the same thing, except instead - imagine yourself, as Mal."

"Uh..." Ben raised his brow.

"And imagine me ... as you. Get it?" Jay clarified.

"...wait for it." Carlos snickered, leaning in to his best-friend as he watched Ben process this in his head.

"...OH! Uh-...umm..." Ben was red as a tomato as Carlos laughed at him. "Do you think ... maaaaaybe ... just this once-

-I'm always on top, Ben." Jay made sure to establish that. Ben may have been a king, but he was about to be conquered.

"Right. Sorry." Oh, fuck. Whelp, it's either that or death so... "Make it quick, please..." Ben blushed red as he walked over to the sink and unbuttoned his formal khakis. The King inhaled sharply and closed his eyes as his fingers dug past his loose khakis and gripped onto the elastic waistband of his underwear, Mom, Dad, Mal... forgive me. Ben felt a chill up his spine as he pulled down all his clothing from the waist-down, exposing his most intimate areas to the other two teenage boys.

"Oh, wow." Carlos reacted to Ben's sudden initiative. The blond took the opportunity to check out the King's now-exposed lower-regions. Damn, Ben's got a nice ass.

Double wow." Jay said as Ben leaned over the sink, further pushing out his ass, ripe for Jay's taking. Already the bathroom was feeling steamy.

This is so humiliating, Ben thought as he leaned over the sink, waiting for the muscular Arabian boy to take his anal-virginity. So long as I have to endure this ... at least I'm doing it with a good-looking guy ... like really, reeeaaally good-lucking. Ben thought as he stated at Jay's reflection in the mirror. How could Jafar of all people produce such a handsome young man? The man was hideous! His son however... Ben began to picture what the rogue looked like during sex. His brown skin that contrasted so brightly against Ben's pale complexion, gleaming as sweat dripped down his brow - furrowed and angry as his eyes furiously focused on the hole beneath him. Oh... well, hello... Ben looked down to find his cock hardening. How strange...

Jay in return was checking Ben out as well. Damn, Mal's a lucky one. That's one tasty boy-toy, he thought. The former-thief gazed at Ben's neatly done honey-brown locks. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like pulling on them from behind while he fucked the young king with his big cock while he begged him for more. Ben's body was of average frame, and as expected of all royals, had an amazingly toned musculature that could only be the result of a lifetime of fancy lessons and work-outs. But right now, Jay was focused on what Ben was sticking out in his direction; that tight, juicy ass. So firm looking. The King looked so hot in that position, leaned over the sink, legs arms-width apart, hands propped up pressed against the mirror, slightly fogging with every deep breath, and the fact that Ben had kept his blue button-up on was even hotter, further putting focus on his ass. His hole was visibly untouched, it was practically nothing more than a pink little button between two creamy-white globes.

Ben, still leaned over, looked back at the fully-clothed Jay. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful or impatient, but I'm literally going to die if you don't stick it in me right now."

"Uh, yeah, I'll just uh..." Jay scratched his head, unsure how to word this. Instead the rogue turned to Carlos to relay the message.

"Well, he can't just do it!" Carlos stated.

"What!? Why not?" Ben asked, "...D-Do you not want to-

-No, it's not that! Of course I do ... I really do." Jay's eyes stayed fixated on Ben's ass.

"The mood needs to be right! I mean dude, where's the atmosphere?" Carlos pointed out.

"We're in a school-bathroom. What atmosphere?" Ben joked.

Jay finally approached, making Ben shut his eyes in anticipation, "Then ... we make our own ..." the Arabian boy said as he leaned down and smashed his lips against Ben's soft, pink ones.

"Mph!" The King moaned as he felt Jay's sudden tongue aggressively pushing itself into his mouth, mingling with his own tongue. His breath is so hot ... he tastes ... good, Ben's hazel-green eyes widened further as Jay snuck a hand up to his jaw, roughly pulling him deeper into the kiss, making it more intense. "Mm! Jay..." Ben released a breathy moan against Jay's now-wet lips as the two studs continued making out. Ben closed his eyes and melted into Jay's hand and mouth, Mal never kisses so ... aggressively. I think I like this way better. The King felt the blood rushing to his now-exposed cock, which was quickly growing. Scandalous. The King of Auradon ... kissing a former thief ... the son of Jafar no less. That scenario sounded unbelievably hot to Ben for some reason, almost kinky. He felt his cock jump as Jay took complete control of his mouth.

"That's more like it." Carlos said with a devilish grin. He felt his black shorts growing tight as he took in the beautiful sight of the handsome king and studly rogue locked in a messy entanglement of breathy moans of one another's name and encouragement.

"Ml-ah!" Ben moaned as Jay released his mouth, his tongue sliding out from between Ben's soft lips. That kiss was so hot it literally took the king's breath away. "Wha-What ... what was that for!?" Ben asked, bewildered and curious as he stated dreamily into Jay's shining eyes; sly and as dark as the night itself. He's so handsome.

I told you, I'm creating the mood." Jay said as he licked his lips, lapping up what was left of the King's tongue on his own. Ben couldn't help but watch that big tongue licking along Jay's lips. Wow. Okay, I'm not gay but ... wow, Jay is hot.

"And it looks like he's doing a damn good job." Carlos chimed in as he walked closer to the two taller teens, "from what I can see." The blond flirted as he eyed Ben's hard dick. "Damn, Ben. I guess you got the Beast-half from the waist down." Carlos observed the hard phallus hovering just beneath his grasp. Even from this distance he could feel the warmth it projected. It was curved upward, as if begging for attention. It had to be about 7 and a 1/2 in length from what the blond could see. But what was most impressive was the King's girth. Ben had a fat cock that was perfectly proportioned, thick as a water bottle. "The not-so little guy needs attention, I think." Carlos said with an impish smirk on his adorably freckled face. The blond boy wrapped his hand around Ben's shaft, sending a jolt of shock up the King's spine.

"O-Oh!" Ben moaned as Carlos grasped him by his now painfully hard cock. As the blond swiftly slid his hand up and down Ben's dick, the King couldn't help but thrust forward. His hand is so soft! This is so wrong! He thought to himself as the shorter boy picked up speed, now full-on pumping Ben's hard cock. He's touching my penis! This feels so weird! Although he could barely manage to speak without moaning or gritting his teeth, Ben managed to control himself "Ahhhh! Wait! S-Stop!"

Carlos paused from jacking Ben off. Aww, I was about to get some royal spunk "Are you sure?" the blond teased as his leaned in ever so close, his face only inches from Ben's dickhead, now swollen and oozing pre-cum. The King shivered as he felt Carlos exhale onto his cock, his hot breath was making Ben horny, but he had to end this.

"Yes, please stop!" Ben pulled himself away from Carlos. "I-I don't know what you guys think you're doing but I didn't sign up to be played with! We're wasting ti-

-I said," Jay slid his arms beneath Ben's from behind, restraining him, "we're creating the mood." The Arabian boy whispered into Ben's ear, making the King melt in his arms.

"Unhand me! This is ... why can't you just fuck me and get this over with!?" Ben questioned, impatiently.

"Dude, what's your deal? Are you that much of a prude?" Carlos asked in return, remaining on his knees.

"Well ... yes, actually." Ben felt himself blushing again.

"Haven't you and Mal had sex like, a million times?"

"Not a million!" Ben defended, "she tries to turn me on with all her little tricks and whatnot, but it just makes me feel ... dirty. All I've ever known about sex is pretty much King inserts here and out comes an heir, and all that. I'm not used to ... all this."

Jay and Carlos looked at one another and grinned in unison. It was time to take Ben on a trip to the villainous side.

"Don't you get it, Ben?..." Jay whispered into the King's ear as he felt him shiver, "That's what the atmosphere is for."

"Whaa-..." Ben was confused as the rogue slowly released his grip on the king; instead, his hands began sliding in two directions: one going up, tearing open the top of Ben's blue button-up. "Hey!" And the other hand slid past the fabric and made contact with Ben's skin. As Jay felt up the King's chest, he couldn't help but notice how firm and solid his muscular pecks were. "Ahh, what are you d-ngh!"

"Shhh..." Jay teased as his fingers found Ben's nipples, quickly the rogue gripped the two perky, brown nubs. Slowly, he gently massaged them between his thumbs and index fingers.

"Ohhh, Jay! T-This feels weird!" Ben moaned as the strange, naughty feeling of another boy playing with his nipples made him arch his back against the Arabian boy.

"Yet this big guy down here seems to be enjoying it." Carlos chimed back in, shifting his focus back to Ben's hard, throbbing meat. The blond watched as his best-friend tweaked and teased Ben's nipples, making the king writhe and gyrate uncontrollably in exotic pleasure. Jay was biting his lip looking excited. Well, what do we have here? Carlos couldn't help but notice the large bulge in Jay's pants, He looks big, the blond made mental note of the large phallic-shaped hard-on, its length and thickness extending down Jay's thigh, he's hung like a fucking donkey!

Ooooaaaaaahhh! Wow!" Ben moaned louder as he felt the pleasure of another man experiencing his body sexually. I don't know what he's doing to me but I can't resist him, the King thought as Jay undressed him, sliding off what was left of Ben's torn button-up. Leaving him completely naked now. "Ngh!" Ben moaned at the sudden sensation of Jay biting down on his neck.

Now this is more like it. I can work with this, Jay thought as he pleasured the royal. As his hands worked their magic on Ben's sensitive nipples; the rogue looked down at Carlos who was enjoying the show, still on his knees. I think Carlos wants to get in on this. Jay looked down at his fellow VK and ceased hold of one of Ben's nipples so he could slide his hand down the King's firm, muscular torso; feeling the increasing brown treasure trail against his fingers, the rogue could already feel the heat of Ben's dick as his hand slid down the King's bush, grabbing hold of his stiff cock.

"Whoa-ohh!!" Ben moaned as Jay grabbed his cock from behind, it's like he's using my body! The King grit his teeth to hold back moans as the Arabian applied pleasure to two different areas of his body, giving him a sensation he'd never felt in his life. He couldn't hold back as one hand ran its index finger in circles around Ben's nipple, and the other was slowly stroking his cock, making him weak in the knees as Carlos kneeled inches in front of his bare crotch. "D-Don't look at it, Carlos! It's embarrassing!"

"Well since you put it that way ... now I've gotta do more than just look at it." The blond smirked as he wrapped his fingers around the enormously swollen appendage in front of him, the flesh spongy and hot against his palm, "we gotta make sure you feel good, remember?" Carlos said as he looked up at a blushing Ben.

"T-This feels weird, you guys! My body's shivering all over!" Ben moaned as Carlos and Jay both had their hands wrapped around his painfully hard dong.

"That's totally normal, dude. You're suppose to feel this way when you do it with a guy." Carlos explained as he paused, spit onto the surface of his hand, and resumed sliding his hand up and down Ben's cock, making it slick and wet.

"Ohhh, that feels-nghhh, GOOD!" Ben moaned as he fell back into Jay's arms. One boy was practically milking the cum out of his cock, and the other was feeling him up, teasing his nipple while leaving hickey's on his neck. Ben could feel just how excited Jay was as his bare ass pressed back against the rogue's crotch, being met with a warm, clothed erection slowly grinding between his juicy ass cheeks.

"Yeah, that's it, Carlos. Milk that big dick." Jay encouraged his blond friend before turning his attention to Ben, leaning close into the King's ear so he could whisper oh-so-seductively to him, "You like that don't you, Ben? You like feeling my big dick against your tight, royal ass?"

So lewd! "Oh, Jay! You're gonna make me go nuts!" Ben said as pleasure overtook him.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, Ben." Carlos replied in place of his friend. The blond looked up at the King, watching his nervous, yet aroused expression anticipate his next move. He's so cute, blushing like a little virgin, Carlos smirked once more as he leaned in closely and opened his pretty little mouth wide, an inch away from Ben's throbbing head.

"Ah, Carlos! Wait-unhhh!" Ben cut off into a moan as Carlos' soft lips engulfed the King's big cock. He almost lost his balance at the new sensation ... the hot, wet, slippery sensation that was Carlos' mouth. "Gods!" He moaned.

"Yeah, suck that dick, Carlos." Jay encouraged his best friend as he restrained Ben's arms, keeping him from pushing Carlos off while the rogue thrust his own hips forward, dry humping Ben's ass and simultaneously making him thrust into Carlos' mouth.

"Ggh-!" Carlos groaned as he felt Ben's large cock hit the back of his throat, gods he's big... the blond propped his hands up on Ben's muscular thighs, balancing his pace while Jay pushed the King's length deeper and deeper down Carlos's throat. That's it, Jay! Make him fuck my face! The blond was getting way too excited to keep it to himself anymore, evident as he began undoing his black shorts, his hard boner tenting in his boxers.

"Ahhh! This-ngh, this is feeling really weird! My body's on fire! And you're sucking so haaaaard!" Ben moaned, grabbing onto Jay behind him as Carlos deep-throated his 7 inch cock and fiddled with his low-hanging balls, taking more and more down his slippery throat as he bobbed his head in and out of Ben's crotch.

"It means you're getting horny from foreplay." Jay said, amused.

That's what all this is called? Foreplay? Ben would have to give this a try sometime.

"Don't you dare move." Jay ordered as he released Ben, moving to his front where he had better access to the King's toned chest and perky nipples. With enthusiasm, Jay dove in and began running his tongue around Ben's nips which were almost as hard and erect as his cock in Carlos' mouth.

"Ahh! S-Stop that-unhhh! You're both licking so good!" Ben yelled in ecstasy as he received oral pleasure from two ends, overwhelming him. Jay's warm, wet tongue was lapping at his nips, making them firm and hard as he continued by licking in circles around the arriola. Meanwhile Carlos had managed to take all 7 inches of the King's thick cock, sucking down to the balls. "F-Fuuuuck! Oh, fuck!"

He's so big, The blond choked back his gag reflex as he sped up his pace, bobbing himself faster back and forth on Ben's lap, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked that cock hard. "Mm!?" Carlos went wide-eyed when he felt a hand bury itself into his pale-blond locks, Jay.

"You can give better head than that! C'mon, man! Suck it!" Jay encouraged as he roughly forced Carlos' face against Ben's crotch, making him take the King's dick as deep down into his throat as he possibly could.

"Oh shit! ... Oh SHIT!" Ben moaned hard, his eyes shut tight as his jaw hung low, his mouth widely ajar in an O-shape." If he keeps this up ... I think I'm gonna explode! Is this the effects of the curse!? I've never felt so dirty ... yet so good!

"G-Ggh!" Carlos swallowed down Ben's thick cock, feeling it throb against the walls of his throat. So big! Meanwhile Jay was getting fiesty with Ben's chest, ceasing his rough licking and now taking the nub gently between his teeth.

"AHH! Carlos! J-Jay! I can't take it!" Ben screamed as the two VKs pleasured his body in a way it's never felt. Is this what it's like with guys? Whatever they're doing, I want them to do it more! "Guys! I'm gonna- I'm gonna-!" Carlos released Ben's cock as it stiffened up, curving upward as it did. The blond opened his mouth wide, ready to swallow some royal seed. Meanwhile Jay's hand took Carlos' spot as he began jacking off the King, aiming his large throbbing cock towards Carlos's mouth. "I'm CUMMING! AHHHHH!" Ben screamed as every fiber of his being focused pressure into his crotch, sending him over the edge as he bucked into Jay's hand, releasing his seed.

"Ah!" Carlos moaned in delighted surprise. "Your cum's so hot!" he moaned as Ben's dick released its enormous load, emptying his balls all over Carlos' face and in his mouth; on his tongue and down his throat. "So much cum!"

"Yeah, cum, Ben! Cum all over his slutty face." Jay encouraged as he milked the cum right out of the King, watching as he spurted his hot jizz all over Carlos' baby-face, coating him in white, royal spunk.

"Ahhh..." Ben sighed as Jay pumped him for all he'd had. The King looked down at Carlos, his pale freckled face completely coated in Ben's hot cum. Damn that's a hot view. "I-I've never... I mean I-

-Dude, don't you jack off!?" Carlos asked as he swallowed what cum was left in his mouth and pulled off his shirt to wipe up the leftovers on his face. Ben couldn't help but check the younger boy out - his body was thin and lean, yet toned with tight firm muscles. He had abs that were quite the surprise. Ben expected Carlos to have a flat tummy and nothing more, but instead he housed a toned 6-pack that looked to still be developing. For such a cute-faced dude, he sure has quite the manly physique.

"Sorry about that." Ben apologized as he suddenly felt very exposed and still very confused, "Like I said, I've never done ... this ... before."

"Never came in a guy's mouth before?" Jay asked in his sultry tone. "You'll learn to like it." The rogue winked.

"Was that right? I mean, do people usually ... release themselves ... in other people's mouths on the island?" Ben innocently questioned.

"I do it loads of times." Jay confessed. "I kind of want to do it now." he said, looking the King dead in the eyes, practically mesmerizing the honey-haired boy.

"W-What...What do you mean?" Ben was almost afraid to ask.

"Do we really have to spell this part out for you, Ben?" Carlos broke his silence, now shirtless as he stood from off the ground. The blond looked over at Jay's shorts which left little to the imagination at this point; and in return Jay looked down at Carlos' already open and loose shorts. The two nodded at each other knowingly,

"He means our dicks!" Jay said as both he and Carlos simultaneously pulled down their pants, unveiling their large cocks. "Just look at how hard you made us."

"Gods!" Ben exclaimed in disbelief as he laid eyes on an erect penis other than his own for the first time in the flesh. "You're huge!" The King said in disbelief as he was forced to his knees, imitating the position Carlos had just been in. At least from here he had a better view of the two boys' penises. Jay was obviously the bigger of the two, with his brown cock un-cut, visibly throbbing, large and angry for attention. The head was pushing through past the foreskin, slightly purple in tint due to Jay's brown skin-tone, while his large smooth balls hung low between the rogue's hairy thighs. If my math is correct ... that Arabian snake is almost 9 inches long! And gods, it's so thick. Ben felt his cock hardening again. As for Carlos, much like his frame, he was smaller than Jay, That's a solid 6-1/2 if I've ever seen one. Ben guesstimated as he observed the blond's length. Although not as big, Carlos was quite thick for someone his size; in fact the blond's head was so fat it almost rivaled Ben's own. Carlos was also sporting a neat patch of pubes as pale-blond as his hair, So he is a natural blond. That's so hot!

Now it's your turn to pleasure us, your highness." Jay teased as he looked down at Ben on his knees, the King's face only inches away from his Arabian-pole.

"Uh, so do I just-

"Suck it, Ben!" Jay commanded as he roughly grabbed the King by the head; his hands gripping fistfuls of Ben's soft honey-brown locks as he pushed his dick against the King's lips.

"Ah!" Ben moaned as Jay's large tip forced itself onto his mouth, smearing his lips with pre-cum. With Jay's strong arms keeping a grip on him, Ben didn't really have much of a choice. Accepting what he must, the King opened wide and let the large, throbbing invader violate his mouth.

"Ahh, fuck that's nice." Jay sighed as he slowly began rocking his hips, sliding his large cock back and forth while simultaneously applying pressure onto Ben's head, trying to shove more of his dick down the King's throat. Looking down, Jay felt his cock throb in Ben's mouth at the sight of the fair, green-eyed pretty boy taking his thick, stiff Arabian meat.

"Mmm-!" Ben moaned as he struggled to adapt to Jay's motions, having to grab onto the rogue's hips to keep that big dick in his mouth. Slowly, Ben caught onto Jay's rhythm and managed to turn the tides, instead sucking and forcing himself down on the Arabian boy's cock, while the latter could simply keep his grip and thrust.

"Ohhh, yeah! Not bad, newbie. Mmm, fuck! You're pretty good with your mouth!" Jay looked down, a drop of sweat falling and landing on Ben's forehead. The King is sucking my dick. I'm going to remember this one, Jay thought proudly. The idea of him - a former delinquent, street-rat thief - getting his dick sucked by the prissy, oh-so-noble King of Auradon was turning him on so bad and bringing the rogue closer to his climax.

"Damn, I want some of that. Suck this, Ben." Carlos cut-in gripping his firm cock and placing it to Ben's lips.

"Mmm..." I never knew doing it with a guy was so exciting! ... I want more! Ben was beginning to understand what the VK boys were talking about. The King began sucking on Carlos' hard cock, getting off on the idea that a younger guy was taking control of him. Evident by how he face-fucked Ben "Ghgk!" The King gagged as he felt Carlos' penis hit the back of his throat, compose yourself, Ben ... this is just like training ... it's all about endurance! The King thought to himself as he choked back any further gags.

"Ohhhh! Fuck! You weren't, unh-fuck, -kidding, Jay! His mouth is so good!" The blond moaned as he wildly bucked his hips back and forth, loving the friction of his hard dick sliding in and out of Ben's warm, wet throat.

"Told you so! Over here, too." Jay called as he stood next to Carlos, gripping his cock in Ben's direction so as to get his attention.

"Mmm!" Ben moaned as he spat out Carlos' dick to take Jay's, switching back and forth between the two repeatedly, taking more and more of their cocks each time as sucking dick was becoming easier for the King. He made sure to always have one cock in his hand and another in his mouth.

"Carlos..." Jay turned to his best-friend and pulled an arm around him, pulling him closer. The two friends looked at each other for a brief second of communication - both understanding why they were this close face-to-face, What happens in the restroom stays in the restroom, the two boys crashed their lips together in a hot kiss,

"Jay..." Carlos moaned into his best-friend's mouth, Finally, I get to play with Jay, the blond boy thanked the heavens as he sucked on the Arabian boy's tongue in his mouth while Ben sucked their dicks.

"Ghh!" Ben moaned as he grabbed hold of both boys and pulled their waists closer together, closer to his mouth. As the king licked and sucked both cocks, he paused to press Jay Carlos' two thick heads together, pressing the two boys naked bodies together. Their cocks taste so good! Ben moaned as he opened his mouth wide, forcing both dicks into his mouth side-by-side. The idea of sucking off both boys at once with his throat full of cock turned Ben on beyond belief.

"Ungh!" Jay moaned as Carlos' hands slid themselves up underneath his tank top and caressed the muscle beneath; the bulky toned body of a jock. Carlos grew so excited his cock jumped in Ben's mouth below, his and Jay's combined pre-cum was making quite the mess on the King's face. Carlos broke the kiss-

"Unh, Ben! You're sucking so hard! You're gonna suck the cum right out of me!" Carlos yelled as he struggled to keep from climax. Jay on the other hand...

"Fuck that, I'm gonna CUM, Ben!" The rogue yelled as he shoved his large dick deep down Ben's throat as the tightness in his balls forced the cum right out of him and into Ben's mouth. "Ah! Ahh! Shit! Ngh!" Jay moaned and swore as spurt after spurt of thick, Arabian spunk filled the King's mouth. Yeah swallow my cum you goody two-shoes,

Fuuuuck that was so hot" Carlos moaned as Ben jacked him off. The whole time he was picturing Jay, the face he made as he came; the sounds... they were so erotic, "I'm gonna cum, Ben!" the blond thrust wildly into Ben's hand as his whole tiny muscular frame jolted, "Ohh, I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Carlos yelled as his dick spurted hot, thick ropes of cum all over Ben's handsome face. Some excess shot onto his now-messy hair, and down onto his naked body.

"Your cum's all over me!" Ben said in arousal as he licked Carlos' cum from his hand. Jizz ran down his strong chin, and down his defined chest. Their spunk is so hot!

"Now hold still," Jay said as he suddenly grabbed ahold of Ben and forced him onto his hands and knees. The doggy-style position.

"Whoa? Give a guy a warning, Jay." Ben said as he remained in the submissive position. He looked up at Jay who, in turn, was looking at Carlos. He put his hand up and did some sort of gesture, instructing the other boy, where he put two fingers to his mouth and stuck his tongue out between them, licking fervently up and down. "Was that code for something?" Ben asked innocently.

"Yeah, its code for shush and don't move, Carlos joked as he got behind Ben. Quickly, he gripped the King by the hips.

"H-Hey, what are you doing back there?" Ben asked and was answered with silence. Instead he felt something cold and wet against his warm asshole "Ahhaaaa!? The King moaned in surprise as Carlos ran his tongue up the space between Ben's cheeks, He's been spending too much time around dogs! Ben thought as Carlos' tongue poked his hole "O-OH!" The King arched his back as he felt his cock grow to full hardness once more. Whatever he's doing back there feels fucking incredible, he thought as Carlos ate his ass.

"Gotta loosen up that tight, royal ass." Carlos said as he licked his lips, now sucking on his finger, making it wet and slick enough for Ben's hole. The King shuttered at the feeling of a wet finger applying slight pressure against his anal-ring, slowly forcing itself into the tightly clenched entrance. "Damn, Ben."

"Owwww!" Ben groaned. The King grit his teeth as he adjusted to feeling another person touching him there, what more sticking their fingers in. Carlos was just as turned on by the scenario as he began finger-blasting, Ben with great speed and vigor.

"Yeah! Gotta open you up for Jay's big cock." Carlos said hungrily as he put all his energy into fingering Ben; adding a second finger as he brushed over the King's prostate.

"Oh!-Ah! Carlos! What was that!" Ben moaned with eyes wide as he felt Carlos' finger touch something deep inside his ass. Whatever it was sent shockwaves up Ben's lower body.

"Jackpot." Carlos grinned with triumph as he found Ben's prostate. Swiftly the blond kept working his long fingers, massaging the nerves again and again. The King had stopped protesting and accepted, arching himself back against Carlos's hand, and instead released groans of pain which were slowly transitioning into moans of pleasure.

"Ah! Carloooos!" Ben yelled as his virgin hole was worked open; his cock stiff and heavy beneath him.

"That should be good enough." Jay said as he finally pulled off his shirt. Observing himself in the mirror.

"Wow..." Ben whispered to himself as he took in the sight of Jay fully naked. He was a tall figure with a brown complexion and built like a body-builder. He was lean with large toned muscles that had to be the result of hard work-outs and not a single hair on his smooth torso; not even a trace of a treasure trail somewhere between his amazingly defined 8-pack abs that made Ben want to lick them for some reason. Each crevice was beautifully toned. Jay could be a model.

"Now that you're all lubed up," Jay put his clothes down on the tiled floor before leaning back onto them, his long, dark hair spreading out, preparing the position they'd be doing it in, "get over here and sit on my dick."

"Uh-right! ... okay, um." Ben honestly had no idea how to do this.

"Carlos, his royal highness needs help taking a dick up his ass. Think you could lend a hand?" Jay joked as Ben climbed onto his lap, straddling the much larger boy.

"This is gonna sting a bit, just a heads-up." Carlos said as he gave Jay's cock a quick handy-J, getting it nice and slicked up for Ben's virgin ass.

"But once it starts to feel good - you're going to beg me not to stop." Jay said in a smooth, seductive tone, making Ben's heart race faster than it already was; and more importantly, giving him the courage to go through with it. After-all, it was only his life at stake.

Carlos helped Ben properly position himself on top of Jay, kneeling just above the Arabian rogue's laid-back figure that looked like something out of a photo shoot. (Or in this case, a porno.) Ben's lubed up ass hovered just inches above Jay's thick monster. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as Carlos motioned him downward. "Here we go, Ben." Carlos grabbed ahold of Jay's stiff penis and aimed it upward, its no-longer sheathed head making contact first as the tip teased Ben's hole.

"Ohh," Ben exhaled as he felt the warm pressure on his hole increasing. That's just his tip!? Gods... I knew he was big, but feeling it in the flesh is something altogether else! "AH!" The king yelped as Jay began to move, slowly thrusting himself upward, his ass slightly lifting above the ground; he was trying to fit himself inside. This is like when Chad's aunts tried to fit their big feet into his mother's slipper. With Ben being, said slipper in this case, and Jay being the very large foot. His dick is so big and hot.

"Here we go," Jay said under his breath, with Ben being too preoccupied with everything happening to hear him. I'm fucking that ass if it's the last thing I do! Jay bit his lip in anticipation and without so much as a warning, grabbed ahold of Ben by his waist, and forced him down while he thrust himself up, sliding into the King.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed as Jay pushed his 9-inch, bare dick up his ass. That's no sting! That's practically fire! Ben thought as he lost his anal-virginity to the Arabian boy. "OH, FUCK! It hurts! Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, FUCK!"

"Oh, FUCK YEAH! Unh, such a tight fucking hole!" Jay moaned, throwing his head back, his beanie finally falling off, exposing his long, messy, black hair. Sweat dripped down his furrowed brow as he thrust upward; teeth gritted.

"Oh, damn..." Carlos whispered to himself in awe as he watched Jay fuck the King of Auradon. He felt his dick getting hard again.

"IT'S TOO BIG, JAAAAY!" Ben screamed as he felt the large Arabian pole stretch him. He's going to tear me in half! Ben thought as he forcibly took Jay's girth.

Jay seemed to ignore Ben's protests as he pushed his cock deeper, pushing himself upward and grabbing the King by the thighs, forcing him downward till finally Ben was fully penetrated, taking all 9-inches of Jay's hard Arabian python.

"Ahh!" Ben sighed in relief as the rash movement came to a pause. His ass fully sat on Jay's crotch, his soft ass-cheeks rested on the Arabian boy's pelvis, the texture of Jay's rough trimmed pubes tickled him. "Fuck, Jay! You're so fucking big!" Ben moaned through gritted teeth as his ass attempted to adjust to its large invader. Ben could only pant and moan as he felt himself get stretched while he was filled with thick, brown cock.

"Come on, Jay, fuck him!" Carlos instigated, growing impatient, desperate to see more as his cock only grew harder. It felt swollen and heavy hanging beneath his toned frame.

"How could I say no to an ass like that?" Jay complied as he held Ben's meaty thighs and slammed upward into the lighter-skinned boy. Damn, now that's a sight Jay thought to himself as he watched Ben's expression: his green eyes showed just how much he was enduring as they gazed down at Jay, as if begging him to stop, but with the slightest hint of lust...

"Ahhh! Ngh! Oh!" Ben moaned as Jay repeatedly fucked upward into his ass. Although it still hurt, with every inch that went deeper and deeper into him, Ben would feel a numbing tingle in his crotch similar to when he'd hit his funny bone; except this one came with pleasure that began negating the pain. Just like training, Ben ... I just need to adjust to his size!

"Oh, yeah, take my big cock, Ben. Take it all!" Jay moaned as he watched the King slowly begin to push himself onto the rogue's dick, as if wanting to feel more.

"Unhhhh! Whoa! Y-Yeah!" Ben moaned as he felt Jay's dick hitting what he now realized was his prostate. The Arabian boy's tip slammed against it as he pounded Ben again and again, Holy shit taking dick feels fucking GOOD! Or at least Jay's did. With the last of the pain melting away with Ben's once-virgin ass stretched, all that was left was pleasure which Jay was all too eager to give. Ben felt bold and without thinking blurted out, "H-Harder, Jay! Fuck me harder!" he whined as he rode the Arabian teen.

"Oh, gods that is so fucking hot..." Carlos moaned as he pumped his dick to the sight of the two boy's fucking. I knew Ben would eventually see it our way, he's a fast learner. Let's see if he's ready for the advanced course...

"Oh, Jaaaaay! It feels so fucking good! Ahh," Ben moaned as the pleasure became too much. Jay was bucking into him like a wild stallion (appropriate considering he was hung like one.) the King leaned forward, arching his back as he went into a doggy-position. He was now face-to-face with Jay, their contrasting features studied one another before stopping on their lips. Without hesitation the two teens kissed each other; quickly developing into a hot make out session.

Carlos ceased his masturbating and made his way behind Ben; both of the older boys were too caught up in one another's bodies to notice him sneak over. Carlos took hold of his hard 7-inch dick and aimed the head towards Ben's already occupied hole. Yum... The blond boy thought to himself as he watched Jay's brown dick slide in and out of Ben's contrastingly pale ass. As Ben was leaned over making out with the other VK, Carlos took advantage of the position as he aimed his cock towards Ben's butt hole.

"On the island we like to call this doggy style!" Carlos said as he pushed his dick into Ben, double-penetrating the young king.

"AHH, FUCK!" Ben broke the kiss at the sudden pain of a second dick penetrating him. Two at once!? Ben looked back at Carlos who was furiously pounding away along with Jay, "Fuuuuuck!" Ben cursed as he used all his energy to keep from screaming to stop.

"Ohhhh, fuck... you're fucking TIGHT!" Carlos moaned as he threw his head back, eyes half-lidded in pleasure as he was practically drooling from arousal. The blond was on his knees, hovering above Ben's bent-over figure as the two VK's began thrusting in and out of him. One hand rested on Ben's waist, roughly giving his perky ass a smack now and then, while the other was gripped onto Ben's shoulder, keeping him balanced and, more importantly, keeping Carlos' dick inside him.

"Unhh ... shit, Carlos!" Jay moaned, looking up at his best friend as their slick cocks rubbed against one another inside Ben's ass. It was almost like they were dry humping as the friction of his fellow VK's penis touching his own almost drove him to the edge.

"Yeah, you like that, Jay?" Carlos moaned as he looked down at his best-friend. Suddenly it wasn't about Ben's ass. Instead, Carlos was focusing on thrusting his dick against Jay's, "Yeah, let's touch dicks, Jay!" the blond moaned as he focused on grinding his hard member against his best friend's. Creating pleasure-happy friction. Not only that but the very fact that Carlos could feel Jay's cock, pushing and throbbing against his own inside Ben's ass was sending De Vil over the edge. "Uahhh, yeah, Jay! That feels so fucking good!" Eventually the boys found a steady rhythm as one boy slammed inward while the other was thrusting outward, pleasuring each other with wet, speedy friction while making sure there was a cock inside Ben at all times.

"Oh fuuuck! Yes! That's it! Fuck meeeee!" An hour ago Ben would never have imagined he'd be moaning that out to the school's former delinquents, and the children of villains, no less! His mom and dad would disown him on the spot if they could see him now. As for Mal she'd probably turn into a dragon and eat him. But Ben couldn't help loving what the two former villains-to-be were doing to his body, and how great it felt. With two dicks inside him, the pain was doubled, however once they found their rhythm, Ben found double the pleasure with two long, thick dicks slamming against his prostate harder and harder. "Oh, yes! YES!" Ben screamed as he was fucked. The King was practically shaking as he felt Jay's uncut monster throb inside him, and Carlos' wide thickness opening his hole. He could not think straight or focus on anything but the pleasure he was receiving. "Yes! Oh, GODS, YES! Fuck me with those big dicks!" Ben yelled. His honey-brown hair messied as Carlos grabbed onto his locks to fuck the King deeper.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum in you!" Jay yelled through gritted teeth as he felt the pleasure too overwhelming to hold off any longer.

"Oh, man me too!" Carlos moaned as he got off on thrusting his bare dick against Jay's.

"Ahh!" Ben yelled as the cursed bracelet on his wrist grew tighter, beginning to hurt him. "I-unh! The bracelet! It's-ngh, ohh! It's tiiiight!" Ben tried to explain but the pleasure was becoming too intense, No! We can't be too late!? As Jay and Carlos roughly fucked him, Ben felt the bracelet tightening once more, now hurting him, however this was countered as the feeling of two hot VKs fucking him was so hot, Ben felt his climax coming. His load was going to be a big one, Ah! I'm going to die! "Ohhhh, shit! I'm gonna-ngh! I'm gonna CUUUUUM!" Ben screamed as his stiff cock shot out his second load of royal seed, all over Jay's muscular chest.

"Oh, yeah, Ben! I'm cumming too! Ahhhh!" Jay yelled as he gave Ben's ass one final, hard, deep thrust, burying himself as far up the King's ass as his jizz came tingling up.

"M-Me three! Ohhh!" Carlos moaned as he thrust hard into Ben's hole, his perky ass flexing as his balls began to pump cum up his cock and into Ben's ass. "Ngh! Breed him, Jay!"

"Unhhh!! YES!" Ben moaned as he felt the two stiff cocks inside him grow even harder before finally the two VKs came in unison, releasing their balls into the King, making him shiver with kinky delight as spurts of hot, thick jizz came shooting into his ass, filling Ben with their mixed cum. The bracelet's coming off! Ben held up his arm and watched as the golden snake-motif bracelet fell off his arm and onto the tiled floor, nearly hitting, Jay.

"We ... did ... it ..." Jay said, struggling through his heavy breathing as he came down from the best orgasm of his life so far.

"Woo!" Carlos cheered as he withdrew his softening cock from Ben's once-virgin ass, making the King shiver in response.

"I'm going to be feeling this for days." Ben said as he looked into the fogged-up mirror, turning to his gaping asshole which was spurting out Jay and Carlos' combined load. The King blushed as he felt a sudden shame over what he just did; however he quickly dismissed the thought once he remembered it was either that or death, I did it for my people.

"Nobody touch that thing." Carlos pointed to the golden bracelet which rested on the tiled floor. The blond, who was beginning to dress himself, turned to Ben who was also dressing himself, "Don't forget, we had a deal. You got lucky, but the next guy might not. Destroy the bracelet."

"Wait, Carlos," Jay chimed in, still naked and sweaty on the ground, in no rush to get dressed like the other two. "If we destroy it, the Fairy Godmother is going to notice it's missing. It'll be better if we just sneak it back where it came from."

"I'm going to assume that's your way of volunteering?" Carlos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Way ahead of you." Jay presented the bracelet safely tucked away in his beanie. "Who better, right?"

"Oh, no. It's past noon," Ben said as he looked at his phone, now fully dressed. "I told my parents I'd meet up with them for dinner." The King hastily began gathering his things with the two other teens helping him, "Oh, uh ... thank you ... by the way." Ben said, slightly blushing as Jay handed him his bag.

"Anytime, dude. That was hot." Jay said as he gave Ben a flirtatious grin. The King paused for a moment, mesmerized by the Arabian boy's dark, dreamy eyes gazing into his green ones. Practically hypnotizing him like his father could do. But this was no sorcery... "You missed a button." Jay pointed out as he proceeded to fix Ben's button-up, it was obvious the King was flustered.

"Jay, uh..." Ben began, stopping as he realized the taller boy was still naked with his large penis hanging between his legs. Just the sight of that perfect looking cock was making Ben hard in his khakis "do you think ... I mean ... would you-uh," Ben wasn't exactly sure what he was asking or even doing at this point.

"Same time, next week?" Jay said, jumping right to Ben's actual question. The King looked like a deer in the headlights, not expecting Jay to blurt it out so suddenly.

"I... uh ... I-I gotta go, thanks again!" Ben hastily said as he practically sprinted out of the bathroom; seriously considering Jay's offer...

-End-


End file.
